Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-driving method, a head-driving device, and an inkjet printing device, and particularly to a head-driving method, a head-driving device, and an inkjet printing device for controlling an ejecting operation for a plurality of head modules.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-320671 (PTL 1) discloses a printer head including one head chip in which a plurality of ink ejection mechanisms of the head chip are divided and grouped into a plurality of blocks which each have a predetermined number of the mechanisms and are dividedly driven simultaneously in parallel. PTL 1 discloses that a phase signal for dividedly driving the grouped ink ejection mechanisms is generated, and data for dividedly driving a grouped ink ejection mechanism is parallelized and serially transferred to reduce control signal lines on dividedly driving.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-066905 (PTL 2) discloses that, in specifying a drive timing for ejection energy generating means provided to an inkjet recording head in a time-sharing manner, the ejection energy generating means is specified in a time-sharing manner by a combination of bit signals supplied to control signal lines, a number of the signal lines being smaller than a time-sharing number, and thereby areas needed for forming the control signal lines are reduced as compared with a related art.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-000834 (PTL 3) discloses a head controller in which a data bus for transmitting nozzle control data from a data transfer control circuit to each head module is communalized among a plurality of head modules to reduce a number of IC pins of the data transfer control circuit, and wiring patterns on a circuit substrate.